


Monster

by Leviarty



Category: Heroes - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Future Fic, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-02
Updated: 2010-10-02
Packaged: 2017-10-12 08:55:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/123144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leviarty/pseuds/Leviarty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oh how time has changed him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Monster

Time has changed him.  So they say.  They call him evil now, a terrorist.

He’s allied himself with people he never thought likely, and distanced himself from those he once loved.

He’s killed people.  More than a few.  Several.  Maybe a lot.

It used to bother him.  Because once upon a time, he believed that everyone could be saved, that everyone had good within them.

But he’s since learned.  Some people just can’t be fixed.

He says _fixed_ , like there is something definitively wrong with them.  Like a broken leg that needs mending.

But the truth is, they can’t be _fixed_.  Maybe because they weren’t broken.

Maybe _he_ was.

Maybe he was the one who needed to be fixed.

After all, he’d killed so many, so many.

But in his mind, he knows it was right.  Killing them had been for the greater good.  They were evil and he was just making the world a better place.

His best ally, was his worst enemy, his eternal foe, Sylar.  And his greatest enemy was his friend, his brother, Nathan.

Oh how time has changed him.


End file.
